Luigi's Big Fishing Adventure
by tangledball
Summary: Tired of plumbing, Luigi discovers his true calling: fishing. With his newfound strength, Luigi travels across the land to become the most powerful fisherman there ever was.
1. A Fish in the Hand

Luigi was a peculiar guy. He was a plumber, and boy did he love plumbing. He was the strongest plumber in the land, aside from his brother Mario. While Mario was better at plumbing strength, Luigi had the higher plumbing IQ. One day, though, Luigi would end up giving up his dream career and opting for something new. This is the story of how Luigi became the greatest fisherman in the Mushroom Kingdom.

One day, Luigi took a plumbing job from Toadsworth, who had clogged his toilet real good. When Luigi arrived at the castle, he noticed several toads outside with Toadsworth.

"Luigi my lad!" Toadsworth exclaimed, "I'm glad you made it! The clogging was so bad, we had to evacuate the premises."

"Okay! It's a-Luigi time!"

The stench left behind by the toad was so hardcore that Luigi had to wear a gas mask. He entered the cursed bathroom swiftly, hoping to get this over with quickly. What he saw in the clog was something no man should ever have to see. It was time to get plumbing.

"Hey now, you're a plumber, get your plunger, let's plunge!" Luigi sang to distract himself from the horrific scene.

Once the job was done, Toadsworth and the toads got back to their business.

"Thanks Luigi," one toad said, "it was getting so bad in there that I didn't think I would make it."

"Okay!" Luigi gave a thumbs up.

After that plunge, Luigi decided he had to take the rest of the day off. On his way home through Toad Town, he noticed something large in the corner of his eyes.

"Huh? What's-a that?"

"FROGGY!"

It was an enormous purple cat with a fishing rod in hand. The cat was extremely obese yet was able to travel with incredible speed. Luigi had never seen this strange character before and was quite disturbed by the absolute girth of the man. The cat noticed Luigi gawking, and ran up to him.

"Have you seen… duh… Froggy?"

"No froggy here, just-a Luigi."

"Dohkay… My name's Big. If you see Froggy, come tell me okay."

Luigi flashed a thumbs up as the absolute unit rushed off in a hurry. Luigi thought to himself that though the cat seemed stressed about the missing frog, he seemed calm. He remembered the fishing rod that Big was equipped with, was he a fisherman? Oh well, he thought. Maybe he'd see Big again and he could ask him.

When Luigi arrived home, Mario was not there. He was probably still hard at work either plumbing or saving the world again. With the whole day to relax, Luigi started thinking about his place in the world and why he had become a plumber in the first place. Though he was the older brother, Luigi always followed in his brother Mario's footsteps. Mario wore a cap, so he wore a cap. Mario became a plumber, so he became a plumber. He felt like a fraud, like he wasn't his own person.

Knock knock! Who could it be? Luigi answers the door.

"Froggy?"

It was the cat again, this time very soggy for whatever reason. He still hadn't found his frog by the looks of it.

"No froggy here, just-a Luigi!"

"No Froggy? Doh…"

The hefty feline lowered his head and walked off slowly. He looked very depressed now, Luigi noticed.  
"Hey-a wait!" Luigi cried out. He didn't know why he did it. Did he feel bad for the chunky lad? Did the fishing rod he carried interest him? All that was for sure, was that he felt in his heart that he had to speak with Big.

"Huh? Found Froggy?"

"Ehh… no. But a-maybe I can-a help?"

"You help find Froggy? Dohkay, I am forever grateful."

For the first time in a while, Luigi felt happy. Deciding to help Big find his frog made him feel like he finally had a place in this world, aside from being known as the brother of the great Mario "Jumpman" Mario.

The pair ran off into the woods, hoping to find that Froggy pal. Deep into the forest, they came across a large lake teeming with life. It was so peaceful, Luigi thought. Big inspected the lake for a while. After a minute, something caught his eye.

"Froggy in this lake, I think."

Immediately, Big got into fishing stance and whipped out the rod. He launched the line into the like with incredible force. In mere seconds, something had latched on.

"Froggy, I hope this is you, buddy!"

The fat cat waved the rod around, but not aimlessly. He was in the fishing zone. Big knew exactly what he had to do to reel in the catch. Luigi was astonished by the sheer display of skill he saw. Big was a powerful fisherman, he thought, maybe even the strongest in the Mushroom Kingdom. The large purple lump leaped backwards, and the catch was as good as his. The line swung back, and he caught what was on the end with blinding speed. It was a green frog.

"Froggy! I found you!"

Luigi was so amazed by the fishing he just saw that he nearly fell over. He knew he had to partake in this incredible power.

"Big! You-a gotta teach me a thing or-a two about this-a fishing!"

"Duh, well now that I have Froggy, I guess I have nothing else to do. I'll teach you."

Luigi was incredibly happy. Now that he was going to learn the secret to Big's fishing techniques, he could leave his job as a plumber and become a full-time prime fisherman. He no longer had to live in the shadow of his brother's footsteps, he would finally have his own claim to fame. With this much power, Luigi would be unstoppable.

"Lesson one. Duh, always have a fishing pole on hand."

Luigi had never owned a rod, he thought. Where was he going to find one?

"I suppose you can, duh, use mine for now."

"Oh, thank-a you very much!"

Big handed over the fishing rod to Luigi, who was staring in awe at the craftsmanship. The rod was made of the hardest wood he had ever seen, and was much heavier than it looked. Luigi, rod in hand, felt the energy surge through his body. This was no ordinary rod. This fishing pole emanated such raw power, that anyone who were to touch it would double their strength. With this newfound power, he felt as if he could easily knock out his brother in the ring.

"Duh, lesson two," Big said, "the more you use your rod, the more powerful you get, duh... So always be fishing if you want to be stronger like me."

Luigi could tell that even with his strength doubled, he would have no chance against Big at even 1% power. Big had held the rod for so long that he had become nearly invincible. Although he couldn't defeat the cat now, Luigi knew that with enough rod training, he could eventually surpass his thick teacher.

"Try it now, duh, cast your line into this lake."

Luigi complied. For the first time in his life, he was now "fishing". He never thought that fishing could feel this good.

"When you feel a big bite, duh, that's when you strike."

Luigi had to wait for a couple minutes, but eventually, he felt the tingling in his rod. It was a fish, no doubt. He didn't quite know what to do, but his fishing instincts kicked in. He grabbed the reel with incredible force and began to spin. His grip was so tight, and his focus so unparalleled, that the fish had no match. In only seconds, the fish was his. He held the fish in his hands, a lively brook trout. The fish's life was in his hands now.

"Lesson three, duh, once you catch the fish, throw it in the bucket."

Big suddenly pulled out a bucket from somewhere and placed it on the ground. Luigi knew what he had to do. He tossed the poor brook trout in.

"That's all, duh, now you're a fishing master!"

That was it? That was all Luigi had to know to fish like a pro?

"Duh, I want my rod back, but you can keep the bucket."

Luigi handed the fishing pole back to its original owner. Big waved, then walked off into the trees. Luigi knew what he had to do next. He had to find his very own rod and become the greatest fisherman there ever was. One day, he would defeat Big the Cat; he knew it in his heart.


	2. Search for the Rod

In order to become a fisherman, Luigi had to find his very own fishing rod. Most citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom didn't fish, so he wasn't sure where he would be able to get one. He looked everywhere, from Harry T's shop to the princess's treasury, but to no avail. He did find one rod, but it was being used by some odd looking fellow by the docks. Luigi decided to approach him.

"A-hello!"

"Yeah, you need somethin'? Nobody ever comes around here 'less they need somethin'."

Luigi was put off by the guy's attitude, but decided to pursue nonetheless.

"I was a-wondering… A-where did you get that-a rod?"

"This ol' thing? My father made it fer me some time ago, lad. Sorry to disappoint, but I got no clue where he's at now."

Luigi began to think. If there were no rods available in the kingdom, would he have to make his own? How would he even do that?

"Is that all ye need, pally?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luigi raises his fist to the air.

"All-righty then. Be seein' ye."

Luigi began to walk away, when the man came up with a nasty plot.

"'Ey, pard'ner! Before yer off, would ye like to play a game?"

Luigi turned towards the man, then stroked his chin. What kind of game was this?

"How 'bout a little bet, son. Whoever catches th' biggest fish wins."

"Oho!" Luigi was intrigued.

"Let's see… We're gonna need some stakes, fella'. How 'bout if you win, you get this ol' rod. If I win, you hand over that nice hat of yer's."

Luigi's hat was his most prized possession. He always wore it, even when he went swimming. To lose it would be to lose his identity. If he won, though, he'd be set for life. He'd be able to become a fisherman and begin his training. It was a tough bet, but Luigi decided to take it.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Heheh… good luck, pal. Name's Fishmael, by the way."

The competitors shook their hands, then began. Fishmael was up first; it was his rod they were playing for, after all. The large man casted his rod into the ocean and entered hyper-focus mode. His eyes were wide open, and his gaze affixed to the bobber at the end of the line. A couple minutes passed with no bite whatsoever. Fishmael remained focused; he knew that he had to, as even though he questioned Luigi's fishing capabilities, he didn't want to take any chances. He was a good fisher, but an even better gambler.

Luigi could tell this guy had been a fisherman for a long time. He noticed some techniques the man was using that his mentor, Big, also made use of. The man made no sound. Luigi knew that this was to ensure he was able to hear any subtle movements that he otherwise may not have picked up on.

What Luigi didn't know was that FIshmael's Fishing Luck rating of 9 gave him a 15% bonus to fish size. Luigi was at a huge disadvantage in this battle, but it wasn't impossible for him to win. Though he had only caught one fish, Luigi's stats were respectable. He had a Fishing Strength stat of 7, an abnormally high Fishing IQ of 9, an average Fishing Luck at 5, and a Fishing Reaction Speed of 7. Luigi didn't know about Fishing stats, however, so he was unable to size up his opponent before the match.

After several minutes of silence, Fishmael hooked something. From the looks of it, it was a big one too. Fishmael entered Power Mode and started to reel. It was a feisty one to be sure, as it was looping around all over the place. The fish moved with intense speed, but it couldn't keep up with Fishmael's reeling. The bobber drew ever close to the pier, slowly but surely. When it got close enough, Fishmael launched the rod into the air behind him, and the fish emerged from the water. He released the rod in one hand, with which he caught the fish. It was a black sea bass, and a huge one at that. Things weren't looking good for Luigi.

"Beat that, pard'ner!"

Luigi gulped. He had only ever caught on fish in his life, and it was much smaller than the one Fishmael just reeled in. He knew that only a great deal of luck could save him now. Fishmael tossed the rod over to him, chuckling.

"Heheh… I ain't never seen a rookie catch somethin' that big. Yer hat is good as mine!"

Luigi had to remain calm. He couldn't let the fisherman get to him, or he would certainly lose. He let out a huff, then threw out his line. He didn't know it yet, but his 9 in Fishing IQ gave him a 10% location boost, making it more likely to hook rare fish. Almost immediately, his line tugged. This was it. This fish decided whether he would become a fisherman or not. It pulled hard, which was a good sign. The problem, though, is that he could barely keep up. The fish pulled him around with incredible force, and he couldn't even get his bearings.

"If ye can't even catch a single fish, what are ye even doin' here lad!?" Fishmael tried to get in Luigi's head. It didn't work though; Luigi wouldn't give in just yet. He knew that if he held out long enough, the fish would eventually get tired.

Luigi kept pulling, but the fish pulled even harder. Gripping the fishing pole with all his might, he was unable to focus on his stance, and as a result, the fish tugged hard enough that Luigi stumbled. Luigi managed to catch himself, nearly falling off the pier into the ocean below. It wasn't over yet, though, as Luigi's high Fishing IQ could still earn him the victory.

Under the water, Luigi could see the silhouette of the fish. It was much larger than the one Fishmael had caught. If he could just reel it in, he would win for sure. Luigi steeled himself, for he knew that catching this fish would be a more difficult task than any he had ever done. Luigi closed his eyes, prepared his fishing stance, and went into a meditative state. Fishmael was getting fed up.

"Ey, are ye done playin' around or what?"

Just then, Luigi started to glow. Some toads with violins and trumpets walked on to the scene playing dramatic music. Fishmael had no clue what was going on, and neither did Luigi for that matter, but he felt in his heart that he knew it had to happen. Blue flames surrounded Luigi, but he was not hurt. Luigi opened his eyes which were no longer blue, but gold. His stare was powerful and aimed at the fish with intense focus, the likes of which Fishmael had never seen. Luigi stomped the ground. The fish stopped at his command. Luigi began to reel. The speed at which he reeled was blindingly fast, and in mere seconds, the fish launched 120 feet into the air. Luigi seemed prepared though; he kneeled, then leapt with all his might. Fishmael watched in awe as Luigi caught the fish, which was still over 100 feet from the ground.

When Luigi landed, fish in hand, he said nothing. Instead, he raised the enormous fish in the air, which was well over twice the size of the bass that his opponent had caught earlier. Fishmael had never seen this type of fish before. It was huge, of course, and rainbow-coloured. The fish sparkled in the sunlight as if it was an expensive gemstone. Fishmael took out his Fishdex to identify it.

_Rainbow Bicepfish_

_One of the seven God Fish. The rainbow bicepfish is so powerful that it can pull even the burliest of fishermen into the water. It is rarely seen and has never been caught. Legends say that anyone who lays their eyes on the fish will experience a week of good fortune._

Fishmael was perplexed. He had never heard of a God Fish before. Luigi threw the rainbow bicepfish into his trusty old bucket, then slung the fishing rod over his shoulder.

"I guess it's yours now, fair and square." Fishmael was defeated.

"Oh, yeah!" Luigi declared.

Luigi finally had his own rod. He was now a real fisherman, and ready to take on any fishing related challenges that he may face. Fishmael watched humbly as the green-clad man walked into the sunset. The day was over, but Luigi's great fishing career had just begun.


	3. Goodbye, Toad Town

With his newly equipped rod and a KO under his belt, Luigi felt better than ever. With nearly no experience, he was able to catch one of the God Fish, an incredible feat that few fishermen can boast about. He was ready to take on the fishing world and become the greatest fisherman there ever was. To accomplish this lofty task, though, he would have to journey far and wide across the Mushroom Kingdom challenging other fishermen to rise in the ranks.

Luigi knew that his last battle came down to a stroke of luck, so he decided to train before engaging in battle with another fisherman. He returned to the forest where Big taught him how to fish, as it seemed like a great spot to practice. On his way through Toad Town, he spotted his brother Mario.

"Luigi! A-where have you been!?"

Luigi didn't know how to respond initially, but quickly decided to do the right thing.

"Mario, it's-a time I tell-a you straight. I'm-a gonna leave-a the plumbing behind. I'm-a gonna be the best-a fisherman in the entire Mushroom Kingdoom. You can't-a stop me, Mario! This is-a my dream!"

"Oh, Luigi! You makin' a big-a mistake! The fishing is not a good idea! Have some sense-a Luigi!"

"It's-a too late, Mario. I've-a decided. Goodbye."

"No, Luigi! A-wait!"

Luigi ran off into the forest, hoping to never see his brother again. He wanted to begin a new life, away from that rotten brother of his. Luigi was taller, faster, stronger, and could jump higher. He was tired of his brother getting all the praise, even when it was really Luigi that did all the work. His fat brother held him back from his potential for too long; it was time for Luigi to shine, he thought.

When Luigi had arrived at the lake, he decided to rest for a bit. His energy was spent from all that happened in these past few days. Before he knew it, he was asleep. He rested for a couple hours, dreaming about all the adventures he used to have, and how he was going to leave it all behind for his new passion. This didn't bother him. In fact, he was excited to begin anew. The world was his oyster now.

When Luigi finally came to, it was already evening. After a nice nap, he was ready to take on some fish once again. His bucket held only two fish so far, and he was looking to increase his numbers. Luigi whipped out his rod, then casted the line. The lake was so peaceful that he wasn't sure if anything would ever bite. Surely enough, though, something did. It was a weak one, he could tell; It would be no trouble for his above-average stat distribution. He began to reel without even breaking a sweat. Effortlessly, Luigi pulled the fish out of the water. Having caught his third fish already, Luigi was feeling good.

Unexpectedly, Luigi's stomach began to grumble. He spent so much time trying to get his foot off the ground with regards to fishing that he completely forgot about sustenance! He wasn't sure what to do about his appetite. Should he stay a bit longer and catch a few more fish, or should he pack up for the day and grab a bite? He decided on the latter, since he hadn't eaten in two days and was now feeling quite famished. Though he only caught one fish for the day, Luigi left the lake.

By the time he arrived back at Toad Town, he was so hungry he could barely walk. He had to get something to eat, now. He knew that fast food was the only way to go, but were there even any places like that around town? Passing through the streets, he noticed something that could end up saving his life. It was Waluigi and his taco stand.

"Nyehh! Would you like a taco, Luigi!?" Waluigi shouted.

"Oh, yes! Right-a now! I need-a some tacos, STAT!"

"One taco coming right up! It will be a minute, so don't die on me, wahah!."

"One-a taco not enough! Give-a me five tacos!"

"Five! Tacos!" Waluigi trembled in excitement. "Waluigi making the big bucks today!"

"And-a make it quick, Waluigi! I'm-a starving!"

"Nyeh… Waluigi workin' at the speed comfortable for him…"

Luigi was shaking in hunger. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it. If he went taco-less for even a couple more minutes, his stomach would eat itself.

"Almost done, wahah!"

Luigi was lying on the ground crying by the time the tacos were finished. Waluigi tossed a taco to Luigi, who caught it in his mouth. Gulp! The taco was gone in seconds. Another one was tossed, which was also devoured. Waluigi was disgusted yet impressed. He wanted to see just what Luigi could do, so he tossed the final three tacos all at once. Luigi jumped up, caught two of them, swallowing the other one whole, then threw the last two into his mouth at the same time. In under a minute, Luigi had eaten five tacos.

"Wah… Waluigi never seen such appetite!"

Luigi belched, then handed the taco man a handful of coins. With his stomach replenished, he was ready to continue his training.

"Hey, uh Luigi. Your brothers been looking for you. He's real steamed that you ditched the plumbing business. You were a good customer, so I won't snitch. At least for now, wahahah!"

"Thank-a you so much, Waluigi. My brother… he's-a gonna kill me if he finds-a me! Anyway, bye-bye!"

With the knowledge that his brother was on the hunt for him, Luigi decided that he must never return to Toad Town. Before leaving, he stocked up on mushrooms at Harry T's shop.

"You really leaving for good, Luigi?"

"A-yes… I'm-a so sorry, Harry T. Things have gotten a bit-a complicated with-a my brother."

"It's okay, I understand. I always knew there was something up with that Mario, always barging in here and demanding discounts and stuff. You know, you really are brave for standing up to him. I'll be rooting for you, I'm sure you'll make a fine fisherman."

"Thank-a you so much!" Luigi gave Harry T a wave, then wandered out of the shop. He didn't know where to go from there, as all he knew was that he had to get out of Toad Town as fast as possible. His brother had probably already hired someone to come looking for him, Luigi thought. As he was exiting the village, he looked back one last time.

"Goodbye, Toad Town. It was-a nice while it-a lasted."


	4. Looking for a Challenge

Luigi had been on the road for hours now. He wasn't sure when to stop. He wanted to make sure his brother Mario could never find him, and he wasn't going to talk any chances. Not only did he have to find a place far away from Toad Town, but he wanted to make sure there was a nice place to fish nearby as well. A couple more hours had passed by when Luigi realized it was getting dark.

Night had fallen, and Luigi still had no place to stay. Would he have to spend the night outside? Things weren't looking so good for the green fisherman. Miraculously, Luigi noticed a light in the distance. As he got closer, he realized that the light was just what he needed – an inn. The sign glowed brilliantly.

_Forest Inn_

Luigi was greatly fatigued from all that had happened recently, so he entered the building without a second thought. The receptionist was a nice koopa girl.

"Hello, welcome to the Forest Inn! How long are you planning on staying?"

"Uh, just-a for tonight, please."

"Sure, no problem! That'll be 20 coins."

Luigi only had 28 coins left. The price was pretty steep, considering that the Toad Town inn was free. Despite that, Luigi ponied up the dough and took they key.

"Pardon me, but… what's that bucket for?"

"Huh? Oh, it's-a for my fish!"

The koopa gave Luigi an odd look. She was going to say something, but was interrupted by the phone ringing, which she had to pick up.

When Luigi made it to his room, he crawled in to bed and conked out almost immediately. He dreamt of his brother Mario. Back when they were kids, Mario and Luigi would run around the backyard, pretending to be heroes. His brother always had a strong sense of justice. Though he was technically just a plumber, Mario was never one to back down from a fight with Bowser. Luigi dreamt of the time he saved Mario from that mansion, his one time in the spotlight. They weren't just brothers, they were good friends. Ever since Luigi quit plumbing, though, things have been a different story. Waluigi had told him that Mario was looking for him, and that he was real angry. Who knows what Mario would do if he found him?

In the middle of the night, Luigi heard a knock on his door. Without making a sound, Luigi got up and looked through the peephole. From what he could see, it appeared to be a hammer bro. He knocked again, this time much louder than the last. Luigi knew he had to get out of there quick. His brother must have sent this guy, he though. He was there to kill him! Acting fast, Luigi opened the window and dove out, escaping into the night.

Luigi was on the run once again. It was pitch dark outside, and he was scared for his life. He ran for about ten minutes before he came across a lake, similar to the one where he trained at. Though it was very late, he felt deep down that it was time to fish. He pulled out his trusty rod and casted the line. His bobber was motionless for several minutes. Maybe it was too late, Luigi thought. The fish must have been sleeping or something.

Just when he was about to start packing up, something bit. It didn't seem weak but wasn't particularly strong either. Luigi began to reel it in. Normally, the fish would be no challenge for Luigi, but he was running on only a couple hours of sleep. It was a long tug of war. One moment, the fish would almost have gotten away, the next, Luigi would nearly have caught it. It was a constant back and forth, and nobody seemed to be winning.

After a while, Luigi was just too exhausted to continue. He gave up fighting with the fish and let it go. This was his first loss, but he was too tired to care. He rested his head on a nearby rock and fell asleep once more.

When Luigi finally woke up, it was nearly noon. He had slept by the lake for almost ten hours. Looking around to make sure nobody was on his tail, he noticed a lone goomba sitting on the other side of the lake with a fishing rod in his mouth. Another fisherman! Luigi knew they were hard to come by, so he just had to walk over and speak with him.

The goomba had a green hat on, a mean face and sweet looking rod. His fishing pole was made of metal and boasted a sleek red colour. The rod was in his mouth.

"Hey! Are-a you a fisherman?" Luigi asked the goomba.

The goomba spit out his rod. "Yeah, buddy. I've been fishing for twelve years and let me tell you, this is THE spot. Never in my life have I seen a place filled with as many rare fish as this one. I wouldn't say it's the best place to be napping, though. You do know there's an inn not too far from here, right?"

"It's a long-a story."

"Then spare me the details. You know, my ex-wife used to tell long stories. It was pretty annoying. She was obsessed with that Mario guy too, you know? Mario this, Mario that. Like, do you even know how many goombas the guy's stomped? Too many to count, I'd say. That guy isn't a hero!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"You know, you kinda look like him. You have a similar cap, and you're wearing overalls too. You some kinda fan or something?"

"Oh, nonono!" Luigi cried.

"Calm down buddy, it was just an observation. So that fishing pole you got there, you must be a fisherman too, huh? You looking for a challenge?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Now let me tell you, I might look like an ordinary goomba to you, but I ain't no pushover. Like I said, I've been fishing here for twelve years."

"Let's a go!"

"Raring to go, eh? Bring it on, fella. You go first - show me what you got."

Luigi nodded, then pulled out the rod. Finally, another opponent to thrash. He launched the bobber into the lake, looking calm as ever. For a few moments, he'd even forgotten that he was on the run from his brother. It was just him and the water, face-to-face. When something bit, Luigi performed a spectacular backflip, ripping the fish out of the water like it was nothing. He landed like an anime hero as the fish fell from the sky, landing in the bucket without even being touched. Luigi's skill was certainly improving, if he was able to pull off an incredible feat like that.

"Whoa there, buddy. I give up, you win. That was frickin' ridiculous."

"Hoo!" Luigi shouted in excitement.

Just then, a loud _ding_ occurred. A label appeared over Luigi's head, proclaiming him a Level 2 fisherman. Beating this goomba must have net him a good amount of experience.

"You were only level 1!? What are you, some kinda smurf?"

Luigi explained that he was not in fact a smurf. He talked about his mentor, Big the Cat, and how his rod had granted him incredible power. Ever since that day, fishing was like nothing to him.

"Big the Cat, huh? Sounds like fiction to me, I ain't never heard of a guy like that."

Luigi was confused. A fishing god like Big the Cat would surely be known across the fishing community. He decided not to think too hard about it for now.

"Well, boy. I'll be seeing you around, I guess. I'd always be happy to learn a thing or to from you."

Luigi gave the goomba a parting wave, then get back on the road. He was beginning to realize that the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom offered him no challenge whatsoever. If every match was going to end like this - the opponent forfeiting, was there even any point? Luigi quickly dismissed these thoughts. Of course there was a point to all this, he determined. One day he would face off against his his old master and only worth adversary, Big the Cat. When the time came, he had to be ready. Every other fisherman in the Mushroom Kingdom was just a pawn in his scheme to become the best fisherman in the world. With every victory, Luigi would grow stronger, becoming closer and closer to achieving his ultimate goal.

After hours of travelling on the road, he came across something interesting. It was a poster nailed to a tree. It wasn't just any old poster, though. This poster invigorated Luigi like nothing else he had ever seen. It read:

_Seventeenth Annual Mushroom Kingdom Fishing Tournament_

_Do you think you have what it takes to face off against the most powerful fishermen in the kingdom? Fishers will compete in one-on-one elimination fishing battles. Hundreds will enter, but only one will take home the fishing glory._

_To sign up, present your fishing rod and bucket to one of our officials at the Mushroom Kingdom Fishing League on Wednesday the 28th._

This was it. Luigi's chance to destroy the competition and show that he had what it takes to make it in the fishing world. These weren't just hobbyists, they were the real deal.

It was already the 26th, so he had to find this Fishing League within the next couple of days to ensure his spot in the tournament. Luigi set off once again in hopes of finding the place.


	5. Larry T

Luigi spent much of the day walking. He was trying to find the Mushroom Kingdom Fishing League but had no idea where to even begin. He hadn't even heard of the place before earlier that day. After a while, he came across a toad walking the opposite way from him.

"A-hello!" Luigi greeted the toad.

"Hallo!" The toad responded. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes!"

"Well, be seeing you then."

"A-wait! I have a question!"

"Huh?"

"Have-a you heard of the, uh, Fishing League?"

"Hmm…" The toad started to think very hard. "Fishing League… Mushroom Kingdom…?"

"A-yes!"

"Fishing League… Fishing League… Mushroom Kingdom… Nope! Never heard of that before!"

Luigi didn't know what to say. He thought he was on to something for sure.

"I know a fisherman, though! Maybe he's heard of it?"

"A-who?"

"Larry T. He's a friend of mine. He lives not too far from here. I had nothing to do today anyway, so I can show you the way to his place if you want!"

"Oh, yeah!"

The toad motioned to Luigi, "This way!"

The duo walked for about 30 seconds before they arrived at a crossroads.

"We gotta go left. I think. No wait, it was right actually."

The toad took the path on the right, but Luigi wasn't sure if he really trusted his sense of direction. He had no other leads anyway though, so he decided to follow the confused toad.

About a mile down the road, they came to a red house that was shaped like a mushroom. Surely, this was a toad's house. Only a toad would want to live in a house that looked that stupid.

The toad knocked on the door. It took a while, but he finally answered. Larry T was a Pink Toad with brown hair and sunglasses. He looked aloof, yet serious.

"Yo Larry T what's up."

"Jerry T my man! Nothing much, nothing much. Just chillaxing, know what I mean dude?"

"Dude."

"Who's this dude you got with ya, Jerry?"

"Huh? Oh right, this guy."

Luigi was sort of insulted that he had been forgotten about so quickly.

"He was looking for fish or something. I don't even know this guy's name, but I decided to help him out and bring him to you, cause you know, you're the fish guy."

"Fish? Looking for fish? I got tons of fish bro. My bucket is huge and filled to the brim with fish. The fish speak to men, man, I swear. And these fish mean business. They aren't just any ordinary fish you know? They-"

Luigi started to zone out. He had no clue what this guy was going on about. Larry T didn't look like the type of guy to be obsessed with fish.

"-so yeah, these fish have seen some stuff man, they've seen some stuff. What was it you wanted again?"

Luigi snapped out of his daze. "I'm-a looking for the Fishing League?"

"The Fishing League, yeah, I can totally get down with that. You a fisher too, huh? You don't look like a fisherman but then again, I guess I don't really look like one either. Fisherman come in all shapes and sizes and once you've figured that you're good to go. Oh right, the Fishing League. So I hear those dudes are holding some kinda tournament or something. I was thinking about checking it out, but I'm kinda the best fisherman around so I don't think it would be much of a challenge."

"You-a know where it is?"

"Yeah, I can show you the way there if you want. I guess I can sign up to while we're there too. Maybe I'll end up seeing you in the ring."

The ring? What kind of fishing tournament was this? Luigi shrugged that last comment off.

"A-thank you very much!"

"No problem, bucks. We can go right now, if that's fine with you."

"Lets-a go!"

"So I guess I'll be seeing you on the flipside, Jerry T. Stay cool, brother." Larry T flash finger guns at the other toad.

"Thanks my man, you too." Jerry T replied.

Larry T threw his bucket on the ground, then started to dance around it. Luigi was surprised at the act, but Jerry T acted as if it was perfectly normal.

"Yo, Jerry T, by the way, could you like, leave now? I don't want you in here while I'm gone. Sorry man, house policy."

"Oh right, I forgot about leaving. My apologies, goodbye men." Jerry T left out the front door as Larry T locked it behind him.

"All right, now that that dude's gone, let's get this show on the road!" Jerry T shouted, waving his arms in the air. He began to prance around the bucket again. Was this guy off his rocker?

"Uh, excuse-a me, but-a what are you-a doing?"

"What do you mean, brother?" Larry T said as he performed a pirouette.

Luigi decided to let it go and just accept whatever happened. Prodding him for answers wasn't going to get Luigi anywhere.

When Larry T pulled off his final backflip, his bucket began to spin.

"All right, I think I did the right dance."

"Wha-"

Luigi couldn't believe his eyes. The spinning bucket started to pull Larry T in.

"What, you've never used a fishing bucket before? Don't you have one?"

Luigi was speechless.

"Jump in quick, brother! The window is pretty tight!"

Despite not believing anything he was experiencing, he decided to believe Larry T. He jumped into the bucket with the toad.

"All right! Let's do this!"

Once Luigi had fully submerged into the bucket, it disappeared. After a split second, the bucket reappeared somewhere totally different. Luigi and Larry T were spit out onto the ground.

"How's that? Pretty sweet, right?"

The bucket was like some kind of wormhole. The trip made Luigi sick.

"Oh, yeah…" Luigi mumbled, looking as if he was about to blow chunks.

"Right, your first time is always like that. Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually. By the way, I gotta show you how to use that bucket sometime."

Luigi wasn't sure that he wanted to learn how to use his bucket.

"Anyway, we made it. This is the Fishing League. Pretty SLICK place if you ask me."

Luigi felt so sick that he hadn't even noticed where they were. He looked ahead, noticing a large building standing right before him. The structure looked like a castle and had a flashing neon sign that read _Fishing League._ Luigi couldn't believe it. He was already there with two days to spare!

"Well, let's sign up why don't we!"

Larry T picked his bucket back up, then the dynamic duo entered the building. A huge sign stood in the centre of the room that read _Sign up Here!_ In front of it was a long line up of dozens of fishermen waiting to enter the tournament. Luigi and Larry T got in line.

"Gonna be a long wait, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Luigi nodded.

"This is gonna be real boring. Or it would be… if I didn't have my poem collection on me!"

"Wha!"

Larry T whipped out a thick book. It looked well over 500 pages and was titled _Larry T: The Complete Collection._

"You're in for a real treat, guy. My poems are known as some of the best in the Mushroom Kingdom. Larry T is a household name, that's probably why I looked familiar to you."

Luigi hadn't heard of Larry T before today.

"A dramatic reading of my own poems… The tale will be passed down among the generations! Anyway, let's get started, shall we?"

Luigi didn't have anything else to do, so he let Larry T go on with his antics.

"All right, this first one's called The Awesome Guy."

_There once was a man so awesome_

_His name was Larry T_

_He was a toad_

_He was a fisherman_

_But most importantly of all, he was a friend_

_His passion burned so brightly_

_The world had never seen_

_such an incredible individual_

_He took on evil_

_He looked it straight in the eye_

_And punched it in the eye_

_For evil had no chance_

_against this dance_

_The dance of fate_

_Evil was too late_

_All the fish in the land_

_were captivated_

_If only they could be reeled in_

_by Larry T_

_Then they would see_

_A new reality_

_Light and dark_

_Hark!_

_He was an awesome guy_

That was somehow worse than Luigi had expected, and he definitely wasn't expecting much. At least the line had reduced significantly. They were already halfway to the sign-up station.

"I can tell you liked that one, so here's another. I couldn't think of a name, because nothing can define this thrilling poem."

_A fisherman's heart, it lies in the mind_

_ Look anywhere else, you will never find_

_ His IQ is high, his muscles still spry_

_ A fisherman's heart lies in the mind_

_ A fisherman's power comes from deep within_

_ A battle with one, you could never win_

_ Unless you yourself were a fisherman_

_ A fisherman's power comes from deep within_

_ A fisherman's rod shall never be broken_

_ A curse, a curse would sure be awoken_

_ If that were to happen, no gods could save_

_ us from the wrath of the fisherman's grave_

"Whoa, that one got kinda dark. I forgot I wrote that last part."

Luigi was scared by that last stanza, but he was forced to collect himself. They were now at the front of the line.

"Can I help who's next?"

Luigi and Larry T walked up to the station. Sitting on the other side of the desk was a boo girl that looked exceptionally bored.

"Yeah, uh, we'd like to sign up for that fishing tournament thing."

"Rod and bucket, please."

The two took out their gear.

"Hmm, where'd you get this rod?" The girl asked Luigi.

"Uh…"

"Ah, whatever. I thought I'd seen it before, don't worry about it. Names please?"

"Larry T. But you knew that already, hot stuff."

"No. Name please, green dude.?"

"It's-a Luigi."

Larry T raised his eyebrows. "Luigi? I thought your name was…" He paused for a bit. "Actually, you know what? I forgot to ever ask for your name. My B."

"All right, you guys are all good to go. Tournament starts this Friday, 11AM sharp. Be here on time, or you're disqualified. Have a nice day. Except for you, Larry T. You can have a bad day."

Luigi and Larry T walked out of the Fishing League not knowing what to do with themselves. The tournament was in four days, so they certainly had time to spare.

"Hey, it's getting late. You can crash at my place until the tournament if you want."

Luigi thought that was a good idea, and very nice of the toad to offer.

"Oh, yeah! Thank-a you very much!"

The two men returned to Larry T's home through the bucket portal.

"I know I just met you Luigi, but you seem like a decent guy. Normally I don't like people staying in my house for more than a few minutes, but I'm willing to make an exception for you, my guy."

Luigi was touched. After his brother had tried to kill him for deserting the plumbing life, it was nice to feel welcome by somebody.

With only a few days to go before the tournament, Luigi and Larry T had to train. These next few days would be rigorous, but it would all be worth it if one of them could take home first place. They'd better be ready, Luigi thought, because the Fishing League was about to get rocked.


	6. Training Time

"Hey Luigi, you want a soda?" Larry T asked.

"Eh?" Luigi responded.

"You know, a Chuckola Cola or something. I have a bunch of 'em in the fridge, you can have one if you want."

"Okay!"

Luigi waddled over to the refrigerator, which was whirring very loudly. He opened it up to see dozens of bottles of Chuckola Cola. Luigi grabbed one and walked back to the couch that they were sitting on.

"Yeah, Chuckola Cola is pretty much all I drink nowadays. The stuff is so addicting, I get thirsty just thinkin' about it."

Luigi grunted. He was trying to open the bottle but couldn't figure out how. His hands twisted and turned all over the cap to no avail.

"Need some help, brother? It can be difficult to open when you don't know how."

Luigi tossed the bottle to Larry T. The toad caught the bottle, then immediately put the bottle to his mouth.

"Wha-?" Luigi was taken aback.

Larry T clenched his teeth on the cap, then spun the bottle 90 degrees. The cap popped off onto the floor. He gave the bottle of Chuckola Cola back to Luigi.

"I dunno what they were thinking when they made this bottle. It's like they didn't want people to drink the stuff. Or maybe, they didn't think people were tough enough to handle it. Yeah, that's probably it, so be careful bro. This stuff is real heavy."

Luigi hesitated, but eventually took a sip of the drink. As soon as the first drip touched his tongue, Luigi bounced.

"Wahoo! This is-a delicious!"

"I know, right? It's probably the best thing I've ever tasted. It energizes you too."

Luigi and Larry T loafed around on the couch cracking open cold ones for a couple hours, then decided that it was time to train their fishing skill. The two fishermen went out to the lake behind Larry T's house, fully equipped.

"All that Chuckola Cola we drank is gonna enhance our abilities. You're gonna feel alive, Luigi. That stuff is gonna take you to new fishing heights."

Larry T was right. Luigi had already felt energy surging through his body like never before, and he hadn't even started yet. He felt more ready than ever.

"All right, Luigi. This fishing tournament is gonna pit you against the roughest fishermen on the block. You're gonna need to demonstrate intense power, skill and style if you want to make it to the finals. The Chuckola Cola is gonna help, but you need to put in a lot of work yourself to make this happen, you got me?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Good, bro. Now let's begin."

Larry T whipped out some sort of remote.

"Luigi, this isn't just any old fishing tournament. You're gonna have to compete in ways you never have before."

In a swift motion, Larry T pressed a button on the remote. Luigi watched confusedly.

"Fishing is a vicious sport, Luigi. Nobody's gonna go easy on you just 'cause you're new. That includes me."

The ground beneath them began to shake. After a moment, a platform below them started to rise into the air. Luigi was freaking out.

"What's-a going on!?"

Larry T was silent as the ground they stood on continued to float higher and higher. Eventually it stopped, but only once the two training partners were over 50 feet in the air.

"These are the conditions you will be competing under. It will be a one-on-one match between you and another fisherman on a platform just like this one, high in the air."

"But where-a do we fish?"

"Don't you get it, Luigi? You don't fish in the fishing tournament. You fight."

"Wa-wa-waaa!?"

"Now pull out your rod, I'm gonna teach you the basics."

Luigi was fearful but remained determined. He had already decided that he'd do whatever it takes to win this tournament; he wasn't going to back down now. He whipped out his rod, prepared for whatever Larry T would throw at him.

"Perfect. Now the rules of a fishing tournament match are simple: knock your opponent off the platform into the water below, and you win the match. If you get knocked off even once, you're out of the tournament."

Luigi wasn't so sure about these rules. The fishing tournament wasn't about fishing, but knocking your opponent out of the ring? That seemed odd to him.

"I know what you're thinking, bro. You wanna know how you're supposed to knock 'em off with just a fishing rod. Well, I'll show you."

Larry T cast his fishing rod right at Luigi. Luigi covered his face with his hands. He felt a tug on his chest.

"Direct hit!" Larry T announced, "This fisherman's back, baby!"

Larry T swung his rod behind his head, pulling Luigi back with it.

"Ohohohoho no!" Luigi cried as he was flung off the platform. Larry T was laughing hysterically.

Luigi plummeted to the lake beneath them, landing with an enormous splash. Suddenly, Larry T's bucket appeared beside the lake. Larry T then jumped out of it.

"Hop in the bucket, Luigi! We aren't done yet!"

Luigi groaned as he emerged from the water. He let out a sigh, then jumped into Larry T's bucket.

The bucket teleported up to the platform in the sky, then launched Luigi and Larry T out of it. Luigi was completely dry already, despite falling into the lake 30 seconds ago.

"It didn't hurt too bad, right? That's because there's a forcefield around the platform that keeps us from taking any real damage. Anyway, now that you know how it's done, try it on me. Grab your rod, cast it at me, and try to fling me off."

Luigi was unsure. Even though it didn't actually hurt him, it wasn't a pleasant experience for him either. He didn't really want to do it to someone else.

"Come on, I can take it!"

Luigi took a deep breath, then launched his line at Larry T with blinding speed. Even Larry T, a veteran fisherman, was surprised by the raw skill with which Luigi cast his rod. The hook landed right in the toad's head.

"Whoa, nice!" Larry T exclaimed.

Luigi tightened his grip, then spun around 360 degrees, pulling Larry T in a circle around him. Blue flames surrounded him, just like during his battle with Fishmael. Larry T was astonished.

When Luigi felt that he had enough force behind him, he whipped his rod. Larry T was sent flying into the air at an incredible speed. Larry T reacted quickly, whipping out his rod in midair to cast his line at the platform. He managed to hook on to the platform and pull himself up.

When Larry T made it back onto the platform, he was in pure awe.

"Luigi! Do you know what you just did!?" Larry T shouted.

"Eh?"

"You just went ultra fishstinct! That's the ascended form of a truly talented fisherman, and you pulled it off with no effort!" Larry T proclaimed.

Luigi was confused.

"I don't even know what to say… The ability to go ultra fishstinct is truly rare; only a handful of fishermen in history have ever been able to do it. If you can pull that off during the tournament, you're sure to win!"

Luigi was impressed with himself. He had come so far already; from his brother's shadow in the plumbing business, to one of the most talented fishermen in the world.

"Man, I know we've only been at it for about fifteen minutes but I gotta take a break. You really took the wind outta me when you threw me off, dude."

"I'm-a very sorry…" Luigi muttered.

"No, brother, don't apologize! What you've got is wicked strength, and I just wasn't able to keep up. Anyway, wanna grab a Chuckola Cola?"

"Oh, yeah!"

The pair returned to Larry T's house to relax for a bit. The fishing tournament was now only three days away, and their training was far from over. With Luigi's newfound strength, he would continually trounce his training partner over the next few days.

From the shadows, a large purple figure watched them train. Neither Luigi nor Larry T noticed the figure. Once they were done training the night before the tournament, the figure disappeared into the forest.


End file.
